The invention relates to an apparatus for the controlled supply of compressed air to at least one pneumatically operated dental instrument from a supply and control unit. The dental instrument is connected to the supply and control unit by a supply hose for supplying compressed air under the control of a valve mechanism provided in the supply and control unit.
Pneumatically operated dental instruments are connected via a supply hose to a supply and control unit. A dental instrument normally consists of a handpiece element and a treatment implement held therein, for example, in the form of a drill or a similar implement. Pneumatically operated dental instruments usually comprise, in their respective handpiece element, at least one pneumatically operated motor unit, which is connected by a supply hose with the supply and control unit with the working medium, usually compressed air which is required for operation.
Normally, a plurality of pneumatically operated dental instruments are connected to a supply and control unit and are supplied, respectively, via a corresponding supply hose with the suitable working medium, usually compressed air. In this respect, it is desirable to supply the compressed air required for operation of the dental instrument exactly when it is needed for operation of the dental instrument. Also, pneumatically operated supply and control units, by which a plurality of dental instruments having different functions can be operated, have complex pneumatic controllers and corresponding wiring and they have single valve and switch devices, which under some circumstances can also be supplemented by electronic control components. Especially important in this respect is the proper operation of the supply and control unit, as well as the connected dental instruments. In particular, it is desirable that only the dental instrument currently in use is ready for operation and the remaining dental instruments held in the supply and control unit by corresponding holders on the supply and control unit are switched off.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device for the controlled supply of compressed air to at least one pneumatically operated dental instrument, which enables the controlled supply of compressed air to exactly control one dental instrument while simultaneously switching off the additional dental instruments. The invention features a reliable functional principle and the device can be serviced quickly and easily. This object is achieved by a device for the controlled supply of compressed air to at least one pneumatically operated dental instrument from a supply and control unit, in which a dental instrument is connected by a supply hose for supplying compressed air with a valve mechanism provided in the supply and control unit.